<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【潤雅】The Most by quibbler2500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932017">【潤雅】The Most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler2500/pseuds/quibbler2500'>quibbler2500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler2500/pseuds/quibbler2500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[搬運] 20201224</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【潤雅】The Most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)<br/>氤氳繚繞的浴室把體內的倦意蒸出更高的境界，趁在浴室睡著之前，松本決定硬逼自己起身。<br/>頂著痠軟的腰回到臥室，看著趴在床上、呼吸趨漸平穩起伏的相葉皺了皺眉，「起來，去把澡洗一洗。」<br/>「我有洗過了——」<br/>「不要耍賴，今天都讓你在上面了，快點起來。」<br/>「唔、好啦⋯」<br/>相葉不甘不願爬起來，還故作無辜的看向松本，而松本則頷首以眼神堅定的表示『快去』。</p><p>這天似乎是接受甚麼訪談的相葉，回來突然對自己說想到以前的小潤什麼什麼的，不停說著很可愛。而像是有咒語一般，讓他回到以前那樣總被相葉牽著鼻子走的時候，順著相葉想做愛的心情任他擺佈。<br/>⋯二十年、不，超過二十年，他們從相遇至今的時間，遠遠超過與有血緣關係的家人相處的時間。這段時日以來，和相葉開始這說是戀人，卻又不是定位很正確、說是家人，也不是完全算是，總之就是緊密卻難以在常倫間找到正確詞彙的關係。</p><p>以他的個性是絕對不容許自己有這種不清不楚的關係，然相葉雅紀總是讓他一而再，再而三的開了很多特例，就只因為那個人是相葉雅紀。<br/>性格相異的兩人，磨合至今，無論是相處間種種習慣、個人物品入侵彼此的住處、以眼神或是神態都能大致察覺出對方在想什麼等等，就像是在他身上烙上印記，而這所有印記究竟有多少，連自己都數不清。</p><p>——如果將來不得不從這場夢中醒來⋯⋯</p><p>「小潤你不睡嗎？」，相葉聲音從背後響起，打斷了松本所陷入的沈思。<br/>「嗯，要睡了。」，松本回覆完幾封郵件便起身將筆電收拾好，和相葉一同回到溫暖的臥室裡。<br/>彼此的身體緊挨著共枕而眠，松本不禁想著這樣有著相葉的體溫陪伴的冬日，還能維持多久。</p><p> </p><p>(2)<br/>一旦街上開始揚起悠悠的鈴聲、歡快溫馨的曲調，以及無處不見的閃爍燈飾，營造一整個月的聖誕佳節氣氛時，這就代表相葉雅紀的生日也正徐徐接近著。<br/>他們在大眾面前公開慶祝生日的時間總是與實際日期大相逕庭，相葉生日相關祝賀的節目已經完成了一些。所以真正到了那天，不是做些年末年初的準備，就是更多其他排演行程擠滿。</p><p>而這陣子正巧遇上了某一種循環，認識相葉這麼多年他還是有跟不上那跳躍式思考的時候。只能推測大概又是因為像聖誕節這樣闔家歡度的節日，突然感受那所謂的美滿家庭等等之類的道德束縛，所以漸漸的對松本保持微妙的距離。</p><p>錄製節目期間和平時沒什麼不同，而一關機回到樂屋卻有意無意的避開他。排練演唱會相關事宜時，都各忙各的，私下也因為相葉這突如其來的作為，一次都沒去對方的住處，甚至婉拒了他所提出的晚餐邀請。<br/>這種莫名其妙的態度，每隔一段時間就會跑出來，幾年下來松本早已見怪不怪，他想過一陣子大概就會恢復了。剛好這段期間他也因這工作忙得不可開交，正好思緒不用一直往相葉的事鑽牛角尖。</p><p> </p><p>從外頭走回排演室的路上，順手按了杯咖啡，沒特別想喝只是想聞聞味道罷了。回到座位上，椅子都還沒坐熱，原本在相葉身旁的二宮突然走來坐上他旁邊的位置。</p><p>「J，你今天是不是抽太多了？」，二宮指了指他連著咖啡一起擱在桌上的菸草加熱器柄。<br/>他這天的確一有空檔就溜出去解解癮，一方面覺得在工作場所中使用是有些欠缺禮節，另一方面消消那看到相葉不溫不火的應對，而感到煩躁的心情。<br/>「⋯什麼？突然來說這個。」<br/>二宮聳了聳肩，眼神看向對上眼神後立即背對他們的相葉，「相葉氏在我旁邊碎念到我快煩死了。」</p><p>明明對他擺出保持距離的態度，卻還是故意透過二宮來表達關心⋯⋯狡猾得過分。<br/>他討厭自己就吃相葉這套，平常相葉才是常被形容成動物的一方，而被認作是直覺系的相葉在面對他倆的關係時，卻總是保持著一定的理智，遵守著不越界不表態的隱規。<br/>而他才是總壓抑不住情感的一方，現在松本覺得自己是那隻被名為相葉雅紀的牢籠所困的籠中獸。</p><p> </p><p>(3)<br/>現下若即若離的狀態硬是要討好只會更為難受，也許是賭氣、也許是與相葉同時想暫時遠離，松本索性也對私下的相葉不聞不問，而工作也照著平常的規畫按表操課。<br/>成員有為他們倆疑似鬧彆扭的狀態困惑，大概是在想都這歲數還鬧這齣，沒多久也就放著不管。松本在錄影中有時因為站位與相葉不論是眼神相觸還是肢體上的接觸，即便很多是下意識為之，事後回想起松本自己將其解釋為對相葉的小小報復。</p><p>還裝模作樣地想──又不是只有你會這樣。<br/>他是想看看常耐不住寂寞的相葉，對於這樣的接觸是否還能矜持下去。</p><p>逞一時之快，過後也不過就是一場空。說是報復相葉，那自己能得到甚麼。<br/>回到樂屋換好衣服就速速拿起背包走人，離開前瞥見相葉看著自己匆匆離開的落寞眼神，一股幼稚的酸楚便從心臟蔓延出來，刺的他難受不已。<br/>⋯⋯開甚麼玩笑，先開始要保持距離的是相葉，現在怎麼反倒變成自己是欺負人的一方。</p><p> </p><p>戀愛這種事，真不像字面上這麼美好，而是得由痛苦來襯出它的全貌，相葉對他而言，這道理映照的一覽無遺。<br/>這個平安夜出生的男人，如同聖誕節前夜一樣，由寒冷的冬夜來襯托溫暖的節慶；相葉那時近時遠讓他完全被懸住的殘忍舉動，則完美體現相葉那保持底線的溫柔，自己卻該死的甘之如飴。</p><p>本想休假在健身房內利用高強度的運動，來排空三不五時就想起對他殘酷的男人的腦袋，他知道這次拖得太久，連自己都快到臨界點。看著落地窗倒影中的自己，孤零零地於跑步機上奮力狂奔，不由得有落淚的衝動。<br/>邊氣喘吁吁地將唾液吞嚥下，連同突如其來想哭的情緒一起吞下。一霎間，在心底不斷咒罵的男人身影卻映在眼前窗戶上，松本見其後瞳孔微縮，腳下亂掉的節奏將他思緒拉回。<br/>惱怒的按下跑步機的停止鍵，松本再次抬頭從窗子上看到相葉只是一副若無其事在做暖身運動。沒來由地勝負感，松本也學著對方坦然自若的樣子，到了看不到相葉的位置繼續完成想做的鍛鍊。</p><p>他知道相葉的固休日根本不在週四的這天，而相葉熟知他固定會來的時間，這男人肯定是故意調整過時間挑在此刻出現在他面前。<br/>至於相葉是想和他和好還是來向自己對於壽星不理不睬這點興師問罪的，他不想猜測。私下連續好一陣子的尷尬氣氛，讓松本也開始有點不知所措。<br/>近來如何、天氣變冷了身體還好嗎、怎麼突然出現在這⋯⋯有這麼多問候可以提出，他連靠近相葉都沒有，甚至一句話都沒從腦裡繞到嘴邊，只是沉默地回到更衣室。</p><p> </p><p>同樣的被淋浴下的溫水霧氣繚繞，然而此時此地卻是在健身房的淋浴間。<br/>嘲笑自己臨陣脫逃的膽小，也暗諷在關鍵時刻像個孩子一樣任性的拉不下臉和對方親近的自己⋯⋯這樣一直下去也許就會從宛如泡沫般脆弱的夢中清醒。</p><p>面對置物櫃拿出衣服更換時，溫暖的體溫貼上松本的背部。<br/>起初松本嚇的輕顫一下，扭頭才看見那栗色腦袋，以及顯然也沖洗過後殘留的沐浴清香撲鼻而來。</p><p>「相葉さん，難得平日來就別浪費機會——」<br/>「沒有浪費喔，跟小潤說話的機會。」<br/>松本在相葉的環抱中轉過身，跟相葉以這樣的距離對上眼，他就知道方才故意用敬語的硬脾氣一下就洩了氣。<br/>就算相葉那樣說，他們也沒繼續對話下去，因為彼此唇瓣相貼，來不及再多說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>(4)<br/>和相葉一起上了計程車後，相葉報上自家地址，松本一點異議都沒提出。相葉偶而強勢起來的模樣，的確是讓他著迷的不得了。回去的路上松本難得覺得周圍氣溫是如此炙熱，他想這一定是暖氣開太強了。<br/>進到久違而熟悉的空間，他便把剛關好門的相葉壓在門板上，想把這一陣子的怨氣都撒在相葉身上。被松本倏然襲來的氣息貼近，相葉捧住松本的雙頰以唇舌回應著近日來未能觸及的唇瓣。<br/>交纏的舔吻使彼此的體溫逐漸升高，兩人開始將對方身上的夾克、外衣褪去，冷空氣觸上肌膚時讓松本找回點理智，和相葉拉開點距離，「別在這，去房間⋯」</p><p>因為兩人走進房間的路上，仍不捨與彼此分離，不停的向對方索取更多的溫度。跌在床鋪的相葉很快坐起身，伸手解開還撐在床邊的松本的褲頭。<br/>原先還在心裡埋怨自己像是個少年一樣這麼衝動，當相葉把他早在玄關擁吻就有反應的下身掏出含進嘴裡時，那些抱怨的話語在腦裡全糊成一團，舒服的嘆息很快便從嘴中滿溢而出。<br/>舌尖來回在半勃的性器上游移，接著含住吸吮冠狀頂端，手指不斷在根部撫弄。過於熟稔彼此的身體，松本好不容易找回的理智又完全拋到九霄雲外。</p><p>在差點忍不住要壓上相葉後腦使其含的更深入之前，松本抑住衝動推開試圖讓他射在嘴裡的相葉，從床邊櫃內拿出潤滑液，並將身上僅剩的單薄衣物脫去，「今天不會任你來。」<br/>相葉見狀勾起微笑，主動的將自己赤裸的展現在松本面前。松本見他一副餘裕的模樣，故作不耐的把相葉翻過身跪趴著背對他。</p><p>一邊讓手指擴張按壓著內壁，一邊在背骨周遭舔咬落下一個個紅痕，好似在羽翼上留下印記，將壓在心底深處的佔有慾展露無遺。<br/>手指才進入兩指，相葉便軟著聲音低喘，身軀一顫一顫的，松本覺得這天的相葉有些不尋常。<br/>「不行了⋯？」<br/>「唔、不是⋯以為小潤討厭到連這天都不想見我⋯」<br/>「我沒有那樣想。」，抽出手指讓相葉轉過身面對自己，「只是我⋯」</p><p>松本一時說不出想說的話，相葉望進那深邃的瞳內，像是讀懂後安心的摟上他的頸部，拉下親吻那紅透的耳廓，「快進來吧，好想你。」<br/>進去前相葉推開松本正要撕開保險套的手，大腿貼上他的腰側，並點了點頭。了然於此後松本扶著下身頂入相葉的體內，相葉攀著他的肩背，在他背部留下淺淺的指痕。</p><p>捉著相葉的腰開始律動，只要磨到敏感的前列腺相葉在他身上的手就會更加用力，沒有推開距離只有摟的更緊，松本就能踏實的以這樣的疼痛來感受相葉那沒說出口的愛。</p><p>高潮過後，松本靠在相葉頸側喘息，兩人的吐息縈染於彼此之間。不論在交合處還是相貼的身體，兩人都被對方的體溫給懷抱著。</p><p>從沒說出口的回應，也沒做出任何的承諾，但此刻卻真真確確的擁有彼此。</p><p> </p><p>(尾)</p><p>性事完到清理收拾完畢，相葉幾乎是沾床就斷電。松本回到床上時已經接近午夜十二點，他趁著相葉還半睡半醒之際，從背後摟著他。</p><p>「相葉さん，生日快樂。」<br/>「嗯⋯⋯謝謝⋯」</p><p>相葉只噥聲回應著，語畢呼吸漸漸平穩，也沒力氣向松本開玩笑討要禮物。而松本沒來得及向相葉對自己疏遠的態度討個說法，嘆了嘆氣，這天⋯就原諒壽星吧。</p><p> </p><p>他們之間已經比任何人多的太多，多的他無法衡量出正確的形容詞，道也道不盡，所以他總把自己將相葉視為唯一的特例這事歸咎於愛。<br/>那相葉對他何嘗不是如此，他知道相葉對寂寞不善忍耐卻也忍到最後，想說卻沒有說出口，是出於保護的心態，讓他別在夢裡越入越深。</p><p>——如果將來不得不從這場夢醒來⋯⋯<br/>那他會將這個夢揣在心底。<br/>很痛苦，但因為是愛，他認為是值得的。</p><p>「雅紀。」，輕握住熟睡之人的手，修長的手指竄入他的指間。</p><p>「我⋯⋯」<br/>欲表達愛慕的話語滿溢到充斥著整個胸膛，堵的他開闔著嘴沒說出接下來的隻字片語。</p><p>而被握住的那隻手，緩緩扣住他，沈默的回握著。</p><p> </p><p>(完)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>